E-commerce is a new form of business. In terms of a transaction, the seller sets up a web site and puts the goods to be sold on the web site and/or a conventional medium for browsing by a visitor to the web site. After a purchaser has selected the goods and paid the price, the goods will be delivered to the purchaser, thereby completing a sales transaction. This mode of transaction is common knowledge to those that have had experience in on-line shopping.
Such on-line sales (or shopping) are merely transactions done through electronic means, and the prices of the goods are ordinary prices. For certain goods, gifts or discounts may be offered. However, as basically all on-line shoppers are entitled to such gifts or discounts, there is a lack of incentive. A major drawback with such a method is that the categories of the goods offered are not many and hence cannot draw customers' attention. On the other hand, more kinds of goods means more costs, and which means less profit. Therefore, many have encountered failures in e-commerce business.
Furthermore, from the standpoint of marketing, active marketing is the major means to promote sales. At the same time, a weakness in human nature is that one like to try one's luck or gamble. If such an incentive is provided, sales can be increased. This invention is different from gambling in that gambling requires the putting of bets and there are wins and losses. This invention is that consumers buy the goods and are entitled to share the profits or enjoy discounts, or even win a cash bonus. Specific products are sold to specific consumer groups within a time limit and/or at limited quantities to thereby save the costs of setting up web data displays like a large shopping mall. More importantly, price increase due to intermediate distributors can be eliminated, the problem of inferior product quality and waste of resources on promotion due to vicious competition among suppliers can be improved so that consumers do not have to pay more than necessary. If the difference due to the intermediate distributors can be converted into profits or discounts to give to the consumers, the consumers can get low-price and quality goods. Thus, sales can be promoted. At the same time, the suppliers can be specific orders in large amounts. Production can likewise be promoted, quality upgraded, promotional expenditures reduced, thereby promoting a healthy economic cycle. Besides, the sales center is responsible for examining and monitoring the suppliers and provide after-sales services to thereby increase the goodwill of the company. In addition, the whole process can be authenticated by a lawyer and/or accountant to ensure the interests of the consumers and the quality of the goods. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that it is a win situation for each of the suppliers, the sales center, and the consumers.